Awesome Foursome
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Four members of the Jeffersonian engage in a little experiment outside of the lab. Want to know who? Read to find out. Smut.


Temperance Brennan sighed as she sat down on her couch and observed her surroundings, her apartment was dark, the only illumination in the apartment was the candles that were strewn throughout the main room and the bedroom. She couldn't believe she had agreed to this and crossed one leg over the other suddenly feeling not only anxious but excited for the night ahead. She wondered who would arrive first, glancing down at the dark red lacy bra and panty set she wore with cream lace around the edges. Her body instantly tensed as she heard a knock at the door and pulled the robe to her body, ready to let the nights festivities begin.

Angela rushed up the stairs to Brennan's apartment, she felt extremely excited about what they had planned for tonight. Not only was it Brennan and herself but it was also going to be Booth and Cam, fiddling with her jacket and finally arrived at her best friend's apartment and gave a small knock on the door before being let inside.

Booth and Cam walked up the stairs to Brennan's apartment together, hands clenched together between them for dear life, the only source of comfort they had in this strange but exciting situation. They had decided to go to the... event, one could call it, together, that way one could easily catch a cab from Brennan's apartment. Camille wore stereotypical three-inch black stiletto heels, and a deep purple trench coat pulled tightly with a strap around her waist and buttoned up to her neck. Her make-up was perfectly done, and her hair fell in soft curls around her face. Booth had opted for simple, a black shirt and dark jeans with a casual jacket. He knew he wouldn't be wearing much for long. When they got t the door, Booth pulled out the key Bones had given to him earlier and they both rubbed their hands on their clothes to try and dispose of the sweat continuing to build.

Just as soon as Angela had arrived there was another knock at the door and Temperance pulled her robe closer to her body as she answered the door, smiling as she noticed Booth and Cam standing there before moving to the side to allow them both in. Undoing her robe she moved towards the couch and leant over, her pert little ass sticking in the air before spinning back around to face the two of them. "Angela's just getting changed in the bathroom she should be too long." The anthropologist explained casually, shifting slightly on her dark red heels and smiling slightly nervous at the two of them. Footsteps soon echoed through Brennan's apartment as Angela approached the group with a broad grin on her features, an emerald green panty set with black lace adorned her body. "You two got here pretty early huh? So we ready to go?" Angela questioned, slight excitement in her voice as she slowly trotted off towards the bedroom, Brennan in tow. "Follow me." Brennan exclaimed, the smell of scented candles throughout the bedroom which was the only source of light, much like the main room. On the bed rested a box and Brennan strode over to it while the other three waited near the doorway, carefully she lifted the lid off the box and removed the various toys and lubricant from them and laying them carefully on the bed.

Cam and Booth followed them and stood in the doorway behind Angela, looking at Brennan with agape mouths. Booth stood back and shrugged out of his jacket. He leaned in and whispered to Cam, "Like ripping off a bandaid, Camille." And with that, he pulled his shirt over his head and deposited it somewhere behind him. Watching the body she had once known so very well just a few years back become revealed to her once more, Cam felt emboldened. Not by much, but at least it was something. Slowly she undid the buckle on her trench coat and pulled the oversized buttons undone one by one before pulling off the trench coat, revealing a deep purple bodice and thong set with sheer black and violet lace stockings, a perfect contrast to her tanned skin and shiny heels.

Brennan spun around to face the three of them at the door and smiled slightly, once again shifting on her heels and giving a slightly uneasy look. "You can all come in you know." She exclaimed watching as Angela walked in and took a few steps closer to Brennan, now standing next to her. It made Temperance wonder why she had even agreed to something like this and let out a small sigh as she motioned over to the bed. "I have done some research on the matter of foursome sexual experiences and I have some new toys that we could use if one person is not being pleasured in a certain way and can watch. I believe that heightens the experience…." Bren rambled, her voice slightly shaky and nervous not really sure what to expect as her eyes ran first over Angela then Cam to which she licked her lips and when her eyes rested on Booth she felt herself flush slightly as she stared as his sculpted chest and licked her lips once again. "So where shall we start?" she questioned, her attention turning as Angela strode towards her with a grin and took her hands in her own. "Sweetie, relax. We'll just all go with the flow…" the artist explained. "Ange, I don't kn-" before Brennan could even finish her sentence, Angela captured her lips in Brennan's biting along her lower lip almost teasingly before cupping the back of her neck and kissing her passionately. Brennan reciprocated the same amount of passion, opening her mouth to Angela's needy tongue as it explored her inner cave.

Booth and Cam looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at the display before them before turning to each other once more and raising their eyebrows even further. Cam tried to control both the drool threatening to fall from her lips the arousal throbbing in her core, but could do neither. Booth could feel himself start to get hard and knew he wouldn't be able to last very long without needing release. Booth looked over at his long time friend and grinned at her stance and expression as she watched the show before her. "You alright there, Cam? You're drooling," he commented lowly as not to disturb Brennan and Angela, much to the pang of jealousy he felt in his chest which was however overwhelmed by the throbbing he felt in his crotch. "Why, Booth? Would you like me to use my mouth for something else?" Cam bit back, nodding to his crotch. Booth looked at her seriously and grinned. Cam grinned back and they stood face to face, their mouths leaning in as their lips collided and their tongues fused, just like old times. Only now with a new twist.

Brennan opened one eye and glanced as Cam and Booth were kissing, a slight pang of jealously taking over which left as soon as it came as she felt Angela's hands slowly skim their way up her back and unlock the clasp of her bra. It fell to the floor as Angela pushed off her slightly and smiled at the way her nipples stood to attention as the cold air hit them, making Angela chuckle. The artist instantly cupped her friend's breasts into her hands and smirked at the way Temperance let out a loud moan, body arching into her hands. "You like that huh Sweetie?" Ange questioned to which she brushed her thumbs over the peaks making Tempe moan in response.

Cam and Booth watched the best friends as they kissed. Booth lead his long-time friend over to the bed and sat her down on his lap, keeping their lips fused together. They continued to kiss and their tongues made whirlpools in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Cam smiled as she retracted from the kiss and began leaving little butterfly kisses down the agent's chest. She continued until she was on her knees in front of him and her hands reached up to unclasp his belt buckle.

Brennan continued to arch into Angela's waiting hands, her eyes closed in pure pleasure and she felt her back hit her wall but it didn't matter. The artists kissed along her neck, sucking and nipping causing more moans and groans to leave her parted lips. Her hands snaked down Brennan's chest until they reached her panties, cupping the soaked crotch she let out a small childish giggle. "You're so wet huh Bren." she whispered against the anthropologist's ear, taking the earlobe in-between her teeth and biting it as her fingers moved past the hem of the panties and plunged into her soaked heat. Brennan's hips bucked forward and she let out a throaty moan and Angela kept up her ministrations, adding a second finger to the mix as she continued to pump causing Brennan to start getting more vocal than usual. "Oh... yeeess...yesyeyesyes..."

Cams shaking fingers tugged down Booth's jeans and his boxers, one after the other, taking his rock hard cock in her hands and running her palms up and down his shaft before moving to fondle his balls. She placed a kiss to the head of his penis and grinned in amusement when his head lolled back on his shoulders just after that one movement. Slowly, she took the head into her mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds, loving the feel of her friend's cock hardening even more in her mouth and hands.

Brennan's eyes opened, peeking around Angela to notice the way Cam had already taken Booth into her mouth and let out a loud moan at the visual stimulation. Her friend's fingers started to pick up speed, her hips moving up and down and a deep throaty very un-Brennan sounding moan left her lips as Angela inserted a third finger, brushing not only her clit with her thumb but her g-spot as well. Angela's head leaned in closer and captured Brennan's lips in her own, parting them instantly to insert her tongue as they duelled for dominance and she knew Bren was close.

Cam continued to suck, going deeper and deeper and massaging the agent's balls as she did so. She let out a moan as she looked over to Brennan and Angela, only encouraging Booth further as she grabbed onto the pathologist's raven hair and began to thrust his hips into her eager mouth. He knew he was so close and let out a deep guttural moan as he thrust one last time and released his load into her mouth and she lapped it up hungrily, sucking him dry.

Brennan heard Booth's moan and felt herself slowly reaching the brink, when Angela noticed she picked up the pace, thumb brushing her clit more regularly. At the sight of the agent suddenly coming sent her over the edge as her body shuddered and she let out a violent cry, hips thrusting forward as she came against Angela's fingers. The artist smiled and grabbed her friend, moving her over to the bed and laying her down on it next to Booth before inserting her come covered fingers into her mouth and sucking them dry.

Booth moaned and flung himself backwards onto the mattress, leaving Cam to finish. Cam finished and let Booth's cock from her mouth with an audible pop, sitting back on her heels and wiping her lips before looking around at the rest of the group, a smile on her face and her eyes glistening with excitement. "Well what should we do now?" she asked excitably.

Angela's eyes lit up as Cam asked a question, the wheels in her head turning and she looked between them a mischievous look crossing her face. "Well... I might just have an idea..." she suggested, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Bren, sweetie move up against the headboard and spread your legs really wide while Booth has some action while I have my way with Cammy." she explained excitedly.

Brennan looked between them all, trying to read their expressions and slowly shifted up from the bed when she had regained all her functions in her limbs and decided it would be best to obey Angela's orders. Carefully she rested against the headboard of the bed, and spread her legs slightly pleased when Angela gave her a smile that told her she was glad that she had obeyed.

Cam grinned at the display and shifted her way over to Angela, getting into the spirits of things as she ran a hand up and down Angela's arm. She looked at Booth who had by now recovered from his pretty mind-blowing orgasm if she did say so herself.

Booth's brain began to function once more and he tuned in to hear Angela's instructions. His eyes widened at the position Bones began to form, and he was immediately semi-hard again. Slowly, he moved over to her and took her in his arms, looking deeply into her eyes. With a small nod from her, he leaned in and attached his lips to hers hungrily.

Angela shuddered slightly at Cam's contact, her eyes meeting her friend's showing the mixture of arousal and excitement that lay behind them. "So what should we do Cam? You get to choose." the artist explained with a broad grin spread across her face as she sat on the side of the bed.

Brennan let out a small moan, kissing him back just as passionately before parting his bottom lip and inserting her tongue duelling with his for dominance. Her body arched up in slight desperate need, her hands moving to his back where she raked her nails down his flesh.

Booth groaned and kissed down her neck, stopping to suck for a second, before continuing and sucking a nipple between his lips, beginning to knead the other breast with the palm of his hand, enjoying the sounds escaping his partner's lips.

Cam looked at her artist colleague and sat up on her heels, looking down at her, the cogs in her brain turning. "Lay down," she commanded, and placed one foot on either side of Angela's stomach, bending perfectly at the waist to attach her lips hungrily to Angela's waiting pussy before lowering her ass and placing her own core at Ange's lips.

Brennan arched up again towards his touch, letting out an extremely loud moan as he started to lavish her breasts her hands instantly moving into his hair and tugging slightly to show her approval since no coherent words were able to form from her lips.

Angela's eyes widened, never before had she imagined Cam to be so... out there! As the pathologist's pussy hovered in front of her face she darted out her tongue to lick her lips before licking a long line up Cam's soaked slit, capturing her clit in her mouth and sucking before plunging her tongue in quick yet deep licks.

Booth increased his force on her nipples and moved his lips from one to the other, swapping hands as well. He rubbed his now fully hardened manhood against her thigh, and used his other hand to press her hips into his.

Cam almost couldn't function with the sensations flooding her core. Almost. She held on for the hope of possibly pleasuring Ange into submission. Possibly. She plunged her tongue in and out of Angela's throbbing heat, enjoying the juices beginning to form at the artist's slit.

Brennan let out a load moan as her hips made contact with his, her body arching at the contact and her lips parting to release another loud moan. Her eyes opened to look up and down Booth's body, raking her hands now down his chest in approval, closing her eyes and decided to let herself lose all instinct in the sensations running through her body.

Already knowing she was close to the edge, Angela groaned loudly, her pace quickening as she nipped and licked at Cam's slit sometimes licking around her clit just to add to the sensations. Moving one of her hands up she guided a finger into the pathologist's slit and pumped it in and out in time to the way her tongue was licking, her own hips bucking up as her friend continued to lick her slit. "Mmm..." she moaned against Cam's slit.

Booth groaned against his partner's breast and rubbed his cock against her entrance, getting harder and harder at just how turned on she was. He detached his lips from her breast and looked her in the eyes, searching for permission to enter her beautiful body.

Cam took Angela's clit into her mouth, sucking madly before moving her tongue and darting her tongue in and out of her friend's folds before repeating the process. Her lips continued to work and she felt herself nearing the edge, but was determined not to come before Angela. Hence, she sped up even more.

Brennan's eyes met his and she gave a small nod, flashing him a smile as she kissed up along his neck softly, her body tensing in anticipation of him filling her body and shifted slightly impatient waiting for him to enter her.

"O-Oh God... yes..." Angela moaned loudly, knowing that Cam wanted her to come first and decided to step up to that challenge. Her tongue darted into Camille's folds with precision, trying to hit all the right spots as she felt the bubbly feeling start up again in her stomach. She stopped for a second as her lips parted to let out a breathy moan and sigh as she said Cam's name.

Cam's tongue worked overtime, licking up and down Angela's folds quickly, feeling her own juices begin to flow, signalling her impending orgasm. She let out a deep moan against the artist's folds, and continued to lick, brushing the underside of Angela's clit and g-spot.

Booth groaned at her eagerness and pulled back a bit to pull her underneath him and open her legs to him, before positioning himself at her entrance and pushing in, groaning at the contact as he began to thrust in and out of his partner's saturated core.

Angela let out an extremely loud groan as Cam continued to lick her folds, plunging her fingers in at a quick pace knowing that she was close and that just one more touch would send her over the edge. As soon as Cam's tongue brushed past her clit Angela let out a loud squeal as her stomach tossed and turned, her body shaking as she released her waiting contents into Camille's mouth. She screamed the pathologist's name loudly before lying back on the bed and weakly plunging her fingers into Cam's slick folds and brushing her thumb across her clit hoping to help her achieve orgasm too.

Brennan let out a loud grunt as Booth continued to thrust into her, eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure, hands moving up to caress her breasts in twisting the peaks in time to his thrusting. Over his shoulder she watched Cam and Angela licking each other out and let out a loud, throaty moan as her best friend screamed Cam's name. "Oh.. Yes Booth..."

Cam came straight after Ange, her body shuddering and her juices flowing out of her mouth as she greedily swallowed up Angela's come. She licked the artist's folds clean, before peering up and the show on the bed. Seeing Brennan watching them, an idea struck to mind and She picked up the slumping artist and sat her up on her knees, positioning herself behind her before reaching around and cupping her breasts, and her core in her hands and beginning to massage, giving the anthropologist currently being fucked by her partner the perfect little show.

Booth pushed in and out of his partner's hot little core, grunts coming ever so often at particularly hard thrusts. Wondering what was catching the attention of the woman below him; he turned his head and was immediately met with a sight that made his cock harden even more, even inside the tight pussy of Temperance Brennan. Seeing this, he pushed even harder and deeper, and attached his mouth to her nipple.

Angela let out a squeal of surprise as she was suddenly moved so quickly after her orgasm, arching into Cam's hands as she caressed not only her breasts but her core. Her pussy tingled in anticipation and excitement as she writhed as one hand brushed past her clit which was still sensitive from earlier play. The artist's eyes rolled back into her head, letting herself enjoying the sensations running through her body and noticing, easily that her orgasm was slowly building up in her stomach. Her pussy flushed and creamed slightly at the thought that they were putting on a little show.

Temperance's eyes widened as she watched Cam and Angela, adding to the stimulation as Booth continued to pound into her, deeper than ever before. As his mouth laved around her nipple she couldn't help but let out a strangled groan, one leg wrapping around his back and pushing them into a new angle pushing him even deeper. She was so close to the edge, her hips bucking and flailing crazily in the rhythm that Booth had set. "I-I'm going to…." The anthropologist started before letting out a low groan which turned into a high pitched scream then turning into a succession of small wails.

Booth continued to thrust, feeling himself near the edge, feeling his balls tighten as he let her ride out her orgasm, just hammering into her already soaked core while her own juices added to the mix and continued to flow, before he let go and released his seed inside of her, letting out a deep moan of pleasure and keeping up his hip movements as he too rode out his orgasm, before pulling out of his partner and slumping himself down beside her.

Cam continued to caress all of Angela's body, feeling herself begin to get hot again, and her raven hair was already sticking to her forehead with beads of sweat that had formed. Curling her toes, Cam leaned the slightest bit forward, plunging two fingers deep into the artist's soaked pussy, continuing to give the occupants of the bed quite the display.

Temperance groaned, feeling her juices roll down her legs slowly, lost in the bliss of her orgasm as Booth continued to pound into her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open only to enjoy the sight of Cam and Angela before them putting on a little show. A slight moan left the anthropologist's lips as she sat up further to get a better view.

Angela let out a gasp as two fingers slid unexpectedly into her core, suddenly feeling highly aroused at the agent and anthropologist watching. Her head lolled back to rest on Cam's shoulder, breathy moans leaving her lips as she uttered encouragements to the pathologist hoping to urge her on. Her lower body had a mind of its own as it ground needily against Camille's hand.

Cam continued the pace, plunging her fingers in and out of the depths of Angela's core, pinching and twisting the artist's pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger, using her chin to push away Angela's hair and beginning to kiss her neck.

Booth eyed the artist being pleasured, reminded that she was the only girl he was yet to be with tonight and he couldn't wait. Angela was known for being a fireball, both in her everyday activities, and had quite the reputation in the sheets, apparently. He was looking forward to be with her in any way she desired him.

Angela continued to writhe at Cam's ministrations, a needy moan leaving her lips as the pathologist kissed along her neck. She couldn't help but push down further onto Camille's fingers, seeking the release which was so close. It rose up in her stomach as her eyes rolled back into her head before a silent scream left her lips as she came violently, juices soaking Cam's fingers.

The anthropologist watched in awe ad her best friend came against her bosses fingers, realising that after this she would be paired with the raven haired pathologist. The thought of this as well as the added visual stimulation made Brennan cream in anticipation.

Booth made his way down to the floor, getting down onto his knees and shuffling over to Angela and taking her hands, the artist still coming down from her orgasm. He picked her up and took her over to the bed, leaving her to regain the use of her limbs as he began peppering kisses up and down her legs.

Camille, on the other hand, looked deviously at Brennan, hurt for only a second at having her toy taken away, but grinned at the thought at possibly something more with the usually level-headed anthropologist who was anything but tonight. The pathologist laid herself out on the carpet, placing her hands behind her head and opening her legs in invitation, displaying her perfectly shaven and soaked pussy to her lover.

Angela was briefly aware of being picked up and laid out on the bed, finally regaining the function of her limbs a smile crossed her face as she noticed the agent kissing up her legs. "Finally, I won't be the only woman in the room not to experience Seeley Booth," she explained energetically. "Hope you live up to the expectation studly."

Temperance glanced up as she noticed Angela and Booth moving, eyes suddenly directed to Camille who was laying on the floor spread out open her. Licking her lips she hopped off the bed and knelt down, kissing slowly up Cam's right leg, making it close to her core before giving the same attention to the other leg, enjoying making the pathologist squirm. Finally reaching her soaked core, the anthropologist carefully licked up her folds and circled her tongue around the raven haired beauty's clit, repeating her actions.

Cam let out a deep moan, heaving her chest into the air, her nipples tingling in pure desire, and they weren't the only thing tingling. Her pussy and clit throbbed in pure need, wanting to have the anthropologist pleasure her in every way possible, and she wasn't ashamed to beg. "Please Temperance," she whined.

"Oh, I promise I will," Booth groaned in her ear, running his hand up her thigh, not going to the place where he was sure that she needed him most, instead opting to connect her lips with his, tangling her tongue with hers and sliding his hands further up her body, cupping her breasts in the palms of his hands and squeezing slightly.

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle against Cam's folds, glancing over towards Booth and Angela a slight moan leaving her lips before she decided to get to work. Leaning her head in closer, lips whimpering as the aroused scent of the pathologist clouded her entire judgement. Lingering for a few moments she made the raven haired beauty wait before blowing out hot air against her soaked pussy. Without any further hesitation she captured Cam's clit in her lips and sucked greedily before moving her mouth along her folds, plunging her tongue in deeply but in quick thrusts her tongue brushing past her clit every so often.

Angela let out a low, throaty moan against their joint lips her hips rising up involuntarily her body begging and craving release. Her nails raked carefully down his back, leaving a trail of heat along with them. Without any warning, the artist quickly flipped their bodies resting on top of the agent's masculine body. A sly, mischievous smile crossing her lips as she ground down onto his stomach her arousal obvious as her juices poured onto his stomach sightly.

Camille let out a loud gasp which turned into a deep guttural moan of pleasure, thrusting her hips upwards into her friend and co-worker's lips, wanting, needing more. Her hands reached down and took a hold of the anthropologist's auburn locks, which were slightly damp with sweat.

Booth grinned; he had always pictured her to be dominant in her sexual activities, and placed his hands on her hips, the throbbing head of his cock pushing against the artist's inner thigh, letting her decide just what she wanted to do with his manhood. His heart pounded and his ears rung at the arousal coursing through her body, hoping that she chose soon.

Brennan continued to thrust her tongue inside Cam's slick folds, greedily gathering the juices which pooled there and groaning at the taste of the pathologist. Moving her head up she captured her clit in between her lips and sucked, using two fingers to plunge into her extremely soaked folds pumping in time to her sucking knowing the raven haired beauty was close.

Angela smiled down at agent, shifting her body weight and rubbing her folds on the head of his cock before slowly sliding down onto his erect shaft a loud moan leaving her lips, back suddenly arching and head falling back. Hands resting on his hips she carefully moved over him, before finally picking up the pace her nails digging into the side of his hips and leaving marks as she raised herself before lowering back down on him at a furious yet continuous pace. The artist's breasts bouncing in time to her movements and needy whimpers leaving her lips.

Cam's body shuddered and she let out a moan, giving off the impression that she was close to orgasm, which she was. Her eyes fluttered closed and her knees gave way, her legs going almost dead as her body submitted out of her will entirely to Temperance. The familiar rumble of the waves of orgasm began in her body, and she found the energy to thrust her hips half-heartedly and let out a moan of bliss as she felt the beginning of orgasm.

Booth's hips thrust up into her, matching her pace and lessening the load from her, knowing her tiny frame couldn't possibly hold the energy to continue to ride him after already being with his partner and her boss previously that night. His hands gripped her hips, letting her plunge his throbbing cock deeper into her soaked core, and felt the head of his dick hit her cervix, and knew that she would be lasting about as long as Camille currently was on the floor with his partner's talented tongue pleasuring her pussy.

Temperance groaned against Camille's pussy which was thrusting mindlessly into mouth, not that she minded at all. She was enveloped with her bosses' scent, greedily sucking and licking up her love juices enjoying their sweet taste as they spilled from her core. The anthropologist tried to prolong the raven beauty's orgasm for as long as humanely possible.

Angela let out an extremely loud moan, hips moving down continuously to meet the agent's hips as he thrust up towards her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, mouth open as a constant moan left her lips deciding to let Booth make all the movements. The artist's slender hands made their way up her body to capture her breasts, pinching and rolling her perky nipples to add to the stimulation.

Booth's hands stayed put on her hips, and, with a grin of devilishness, gripped his legs around her and flipped them with a surprised gasp from the flustered artist atop him, so that he was thrusting into her, and he reached down to caress her clit, leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

Camille's whole body shuddered with pure delight, eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open wide in an 'o' shape, letting out a blissful moan in the midst of hr orgasm, her pussy walls clenching and convulsing around her co-worker's tongue as she rode out her orgasm, enjoying the sheer pleasure from her core.

Temperance's tongue worked overtime as she continued to devour the pathologist's juices, groaning at the sweet taste which had engulfed all of her senses. A small moan left her lips much to her own surprise before finally retracting her tongue, smiling at the sight of her flushed boss. A loud needy moan caught her attention as she looked up just in time to see Booth pounding relentlessly into Angela; involuntarily the anthropologist licked her lips. Leaning down she whispered something into Cam's ear, sharing a grin with the pathologist.

Angela let out a loud squeal as Booth flipped her over, suddenly silenced with his lips against hers. Needily her hips pressed up towards his, a groan against their joint lips as he caressed her clit in time with his thrusts. The beginnings of her orgasm rose up in her stomach, taking her by sudden surprise as her walls clenched around the agent's throbbing cock, her mouth releasing from Booth's to let out an almost ear splitting scream as she came, hips convulsing.

Booth grinned and moaned as he continued to shove into the artist's core, feeling his balls contract to join his body and orgasm begin as he continued to pound into her and then couldn't hold it in any more, coming hard and fast into Angela's wet core.

Cam waited patiently with a grin on her face, looking forward for their plan to take place, watching Booth release himself onto Angela and roll over to lay next to her. It was then that Cam nudged Brennan lightly with her elbow, gaining the attention of the anthropologist before nodding towards the bed where their exhausted friends lay.

Temperance grinned towards Cam sitting upright carefully and glancing at the two on the bed. Catching Angela's eye she made a gesture for the other woman to come over and join her, when Angela approached, the anthropologist whispered in her ear their plan and moved away before nodding to Camille.

Angela couldn't help but grin as her best friend whispered in her ear, the unsuspecting Booth still laying on the bed regaining functions in his limbs. She stood up on wobbly legs and followed the other two women towards the bed, smiles on their faces as the plan was about to unfold.

Booth lay exhausted, his cock still settling down, but no doubt becoming softer, worn out from the tremendous work out on the three women that god knows what they were doing left alone on the floor down there, but Booth was too beat to care. However, what happened next made not only his eyes but his dick too perk up in excitement.

Cam lead the group of girls to follow her as she stalked over to the bed on her hands and knees almost predatorily, knowing the women behind her were getting a fantastic view of not only her ass but also excited breasts and over-worked but still soaking wet pussy. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips unconsciously, and she knew exactly where she wanted her lips to end up on the hunk of meat currently lying on the bed completely worn out. Little did he know what was to come.

The anthropologist couldn't help but admire her boss as she crawled over to Booth on the bed, shaken by her reverie as Angela caught her attention and she nodded. Brennan followed carefully, kneeling onto the bed eyes gazing over at the busy pathologist. Her eyes met Angela's as the shifted closer, bodies pressing together as their lips entwined giving the agent a perfect view. A low moan left Temperance's lips as their breasts brushed against each other adding more friction. Slowly they both pulled away, the anthropologist noticed where Angela's eyes had darted to, as their bosses' ass stuck up in the air. Grinning Brennan leant closer, running two fingers along the edge of Camille's folds gathering a large amount of juices. Shifting her fingers, the auburn haired beauty shifted her position, easing a finger into the raven woman's upturned ass.

Angela grinned as she watched the eager Brennan, her jaw set in concentration as she mulled over what part she could play in this her lips still tingling from kissing the anthropologist feeling her face flush she glanced over at Booth with a sly grin.

Cam's lips were wrapped around the marvellous cock that belonged to that of Special Agent Seeley Booth, her ass pushed high in the air as she devoured the manhood throbbing in the back of her throat. She gasped around the dick in her mouth as she felt a slim finger ease into her vulnerable ass, and arched into the digit, thus shoving her mouth further onto Booth's cock, not that he minded, as Cam heard him emit a loud groan and looked up as the Agent's head lolled back on his shoulders.

Booth let out a groan of pleasure, surprised how out forward Cam was, obviously enjoying the taste of his dick as she had already taken it earlier that night. The added stimulation of Angela and Brennan pashing as they leaned in on his chest made him want more, and when Temperance began to eagerly finger his ex girlfriend's and her boss' ass, he thrusted his hips into Cam's willing mouth, while wondering just what Angela intended to do.

Brennan grinned, the scent of Cam's arousal obvious in the air as she eased a second finger into Camille's tight ass letting out a groan in her own pleasure. She thrust the fingers in and out at a rapid pace, trying not to cause any pain to the pathologist. Quickly swiping her middle finger across her slit collecting the other woman's juices in the process she eased a third on into her, stretching her fully. "You're so tight Camille…" Temperance groaned, voice husky with arousal.

Angela felt her pussy flush in anticipation at Brennan's husky tone, her eyes wandered at the three of them, enjoying the view before her. A sly smile crossed her face as she moved onto the other side of Booth, shuffling down towards a distracted Camille who was busying herself with Booth's extremely impressive cock. Lying on her back she eased herself forward, pushing Camille's legs apart and easing her head up, licking a long line up from the bottom of her slit to tickle the underside of the pathologist's clit. Her mouth captured the raven beauty's clit; swirling around it with her tongue and sucking on it while, simultaneously her spare hand reached for Brennan's folds, humming her approval against Cam's clit as she plunged two fingers into the wet heat.

Cam groaned and thrust her hips up at the sensation of being pleasured in both of her holes as Booth's cock made its way further and further down her throat until her nose was buried in the agent's pubic hair and her lips brushed against his balls. He knew he was enjoying the treatment that she was providing him just as much as she enjoyed Temperance and Angela's especially from the taste of the pre-cum on her tongue.

Booth felt himself near the edge as Cam's throat eagerly accepted more and more of his rigid cock. His balls contracted close to his body for the third time that night and his hips shoved into the pathologist's throat, and knew he was about to release. He pushed into her a few more times before he felt himself explode into her mouth, his slick juices sliding down her throat as he let out a loud moan and his body thrashed on the bed.

Temperance let out a gasp in surprise as the artist's fingers were easily pumping into her folds, her hips pressing forward to meet her fingers needily. With careful precision she timed it right so her fingers thrust in at the same time Angela's fingers thrust into her pussy. Her legs were quivering, low moan leaving her lips her eyes rested on the agent who was thrusting his face into Cam's face knowing that she was close but she wanted Cam to come first. A sly grin crossed her face as her spare hand reached around, pinching Angela's clit and almost chuckling as she squealed, rolling it gently in between her thumb and forefinger.

Angela continued to pleasure her boss and her best friend, fingers thrusting in time to Brennan fingering Cam's ass while sucking vigorously. She hummed against Cam's bud in pleasure as the anthropologist's fingers captured her own clit and rubbed it, causing her hips to roll forward involuntarily. She knew she was close, oh so very close.

Camille's body shuddered against that of all of her friends and co-workers, and her core exploded, warm juices trickling down her legs as she let out an ear-splitting scream and her pussy and ass convulsed and contracted around the digits of Angela and Brennan, and orgasm after orgasm wracked her body, no doubt setting off the artist below her and the forensic anthropologist atop her.

Booth let out a groan as his now-softening cock was released from the talented lips of the pathologist and he sat back and watched the women around him orgasm their way mindlessly, before they all slumped around him and he caressed each and every one of them.

Angela swallowed Cam's sweet concoction greedily, letting out a keening groan against the pathologist's sex as she came against Brennan's fingers, hips bucking up in need. Wearily she lay on the bed with the others, eyes slowly shutting. "Oh my god... That was just..."

Brennan let out a sharp cry as her orgasm hit her with the force of a train, body writhing forward at Angela's ministrations. Carefully she slumped down on the bed, entrapped by the pure bliss of her orgasm as she lay next to the others. "It was amazing Ange..." Temperance whispered dreamily.

As they all gathered on the queen size bed, Cam snuggled into Angela and Booth wrapped his arms around all three women, tightening especially around Brennan. The group fell asleep with the hope of more in the morning and more fun-filled nights like this to come.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Please let us know, it really does help, and gives us more willpower to write. Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
